Fire Nor Fury Can Kill a Dragon
by fornarniaooh pancakes
Summary: Rhaegar Targaryen is a alive and he wants revenge on Robert for the death of his family and ruination of his country. However, Ned Stark harbors a secret that could get him killed. A secret that his sister asked him to keep for her and her husband the Crown Prince. A prince of their own with a cold name and dark hair. Let's see how this changes the Game of Thrones.
1. Prologue: The Dragon Returns

**Prologue**

3rd Person Pov

A man stepped off of the boat and onto the docks of the city he was born into. His nose crinkled at the stench the place gave off. However, no one noticed a hooded figure on one of the less legal docks in Kings Landing. No one would give him a second glance here. He walked through Flea Bottom bumping into a child that looked like his arch nemesis.

"What's your name boy?"

"Eric mi'lord. I'm sorry I bumped into ya mi'lord. Please don't send me to the black cells. I promise never ta do et 'gain."

"It is alright Eric, you just looked like someone I knew. Do you have a father by any chance?"

"No, mi'lord, not that I know of."

"Oh, well off you go. Get home and tell your family to stay inside. The coming days will be bad for the people who are caught unaware. Tell everyone you can find."

"Yes mi'lord."

The boy runs off and the man resumes his walk in the slums of his home city. He narrowed his eyes in disgust as he saw a Kingsguard with a whore on his arm.

"How the mighty have fallen," he says under his breathe. He continues to the middle class part of town.

There he finds the house he was told about, and is let in by the servants.

"Your grace, it is an honor to serve you."

"Please call me Rhaegar, I am no king yet. Just a disgraced prince."

"Yes Lord Rhaegar."

The servant leads Rhaegar to his quarters, and once alone he takes out his harp and begins the song of his revenge.

_And who are you the young lord said, that I must bow so low?_

_Only a man of a different sort, that's all the truth you know_

_In a coat of gold, or a coat of black, a stag still has horns_

_And mine are sharp my lord, longer and sharper than yours._

_And so he spoke, and so he spoke, that prince of Dragonstone_

_But now the rains weep o'er his hall, with no one there to hear._

_Yes, now the rains weep o'er his hall, with not a soul to hear._

_And who are you the fat king said that I must so low?_

_Only a man of a different sort, that's all the truth you know._

_In a coat of black, or a coat of red, a dragon still has claws._

_And mine are sharp cousin, longer and sharper than yours._

_And so he spoke, and so he spoke, that once young lord._

_But now the rains weep o'er his hall, with no one there to hear._

_Yes, now the rains weep o'er his hall, with not a soul to hear._

Revenge would be sweeter than any nectar the Last Dragon had ever tasted before. He could feel it.


	2. Chapter 1: The Royal Party (The Game)

**So this is an AU where Jon doesn't go to the wall, and Baelish isn't trusted in the first place. Also Rhaegar lives, so hope you enjoy. Also the reason I haven't really updated is because I my computer wouldn't work and we couldn't get word installed. So yeah. My life sucks sometimes.**

**Chapter 1**

**Months Earlier**

3rd Person Pov

Ned Stark looked strong and cold as the land that surrounded him. His old friend had not kept up his warrior physique in the years since he seen him. He looked almost as fat as any Manderly. His horse seemed strained under the added weight, and Ned almost winced at the beast's plight. His old friend came off of his horse and walked over to his friend saying.

"You've gotten fat." Ned eyes him incredulously. His friend laughs and Ned forces a smile onto his face as his oaf of a friend hugs him. "Good to see you Ned, and Cat you look beautiful as ever. And your boy he's huge, and look at all of them Ned, you sly old dog you."

The Queen stepped out of her wheelhouse followed by her three children. The crown prince is a blonde boy the age of 10-and-2 who shared his mother's look of utter disdain at the whole of Winterfell. The other two children were also golden of head but they seemed amazed by the whole of Winterfell. Before the elder of the two a girl tried to mirror her mother's distaste for the place.

"The north is yours, your grace."

"Yes, yes, now this must be your eldest daughter, Sansa? A vision of your mother you are."

"Thank you, your grace." Sansa curtsied perfectly.

"And you are Bran aren't you. A strong knight you'll be. And you must be…"

"Arya, your grace." Sansa said.

"Arya… you look like your aunt."

"Thank you?"

"And this is your youngest? What is his name?"

"Rickon, your grace." The young boy is fidgeting and doesn't seem interested in the king. Only to be expected of such a young child.

"I want to pay my respects!"

"Robert, we've been riding for over a month, the dead can wait."

"Silence woman, I will pay my respects, please lead the way Ned."

"Yes, your grace."

The two men made their ways to the crypts of Winterfell. Which housed Robert's only 'love', Lyanna Stark; Eddard Stark's only sister that had died in the Tower of Joy. They said nothing until Robert began his drunken ramblings about how much he loved her. Then he said.

"I would keep smashing that hammer into that dragon's face, you know."

"It is done Robert, it is done."

* * *

><p><strong>Two Miserable Days Later<strong>

Jon Snow could see that everyone was completely miserable besides his father, Sansa, and Bran. Rickon was too young and Lady Catelyn seemed miserable because of her guests' raucous behavior, and the queen's snubbing of her.

Jon didn't exactly like the queen. Of course he would never say that out loud, but he found her vindictive nature, and malevolence to anyone other than the crown prince to be unattractive character traits. She was beautiful though, but her beauty didn't quite make up for the flaws in her character.

The King was also… different from what Jon had expected. He had expected the brash, warrior from his father's stories to come bursting into Winterfell. A large imposing figure wielding his famous war hammer, and laughing loudly. However, reality was a bit more disappointing. Instead of the impressive, and legendary warrior. They got a shadow of that man who wielded a chicken leg more efficiently than his hammer, and was almost always in a drunken stupor. All he seemed to be able to do was laugh as he made everyone around him as uncomfortable as possible.

However, as he thought this he bumped into a huge figure. He winced internally, it could only be two people: The king or the Hound. He looked up and winced at the fact it was the former. He is held at sword point by Ser Barristan.

"Do your eyes not work you old man? Help the boy up!"

"Yes, your grace." The knight sheathed his sword and helped Jon up. The king looked at Jon and his eyes glazed over by his usual wine consumption turn sober.

"By the Gods, you look like her. Who are you?"

"Jon Snow, your grace." Jon bows respectfully.

The King looked shocked at the admission.

"You're Ned's bastard? You look more Stark than your brother!"

"Thank you, your grace, but I doubt Lady Stark would like hearing such a thing."

"Oh, come off it, why would your father keep you hidden from me?"

"I doubt it was you, your grace, more your wife so as not to offend her."

"Gods, you Starks and your thoughtfulness."

Jon looks at the King and really wants to back away and hopefully get to his room without much more embarrassment. However the king grabs his arm and starts to pull him towards the tiltyard.

"How good of a warrior are ya?"

"I-I wouldn't k-know your grace." Jon looked at Ser Barristan pleadingly trying to get the old man to help him out of the fat king's grip. However the man just looks at him.

"Well we can figure that out right now. Get your sword and training armor boy. You will be sparring Selmy here." Jon almost blanchs internally, and he is considering faking an illness currently.

"O-of c-course you-your grace." Jon hurriedly gets everything and the former warrior watches from the sidelines as Jon faced down the legendary Barristan the Bold.

They circle each other trying to find a weak spot but they both fail to do so. Jon doesn't want to attack first, but he also knows that defending will get him beaten. So he goes for the offensive, he lightly tests the old man's defense and sees it's extremely strong. He won't win this fight but he will do his best.

He launches on the attack hoping to tire the old man out just a little so Jon could get a shot in. However, the old knight must have kept up on his training because he didn't seem to get tired at all. Jon didn't know how long he lasted against the elder man but he knew that before too long he was on the ground with the elder man's sword aimed at his throat.

"Hah!Hah! You did well boy! Most knights can't even last that long against Ser Barristan." The old knight helped the boy up.

"You did do well. I am impressed. You are a good swordsman for someone so young."

"Jon!" Eddard Stark came out of the Keep. "Your grace is everything alright?"

"It's fine Ned. Your bastard nearly gave me a heart attack though. He could be her twin, and he managed to last against Ser Barristan for 3 minutes. 3 minutes Ned! That's bloody amazing!" Jon blushed at the praise. "We have got to take him to King's Landing!"

"Are you sure that it won't offend your wife?"

"Oh, come off it Ned. I don't care about the bloody woman. He can come with us. She gets bloody offended at bloody everything. What's one more person for her to get bloody offended by?"

"If that is your command your grace."

* * *

><p><strong>In Braavos<strong>

Rhaegar Targaryen listened to the whispers of Lord Varys' birds. He trusted the eunuch after he managed to save his son. Unfortunately Aegon died of his mother's weakness a few years before. However, Rhaegar's last son was still very much alive. Along with Rhaegar's sister Daenerys, and his brother Viserys. Daenerys was being watched over and if Viserys' madness was going to kill their sister Rhaegar would intervene.

"Jon Snow has been doing well under Lord Stark's watchful eye. Your son is an accomplished warrior. However, something has come up."

"What is it?"

"Lord Arryn is dead, and we believe Baelish has killed him or he used Lysa to do so. The Usurper has traveled North to ask for Lord Eddard's handship and the hand of his daughter. Apparently he has discovered your son and taken a liking to him. He is traveling with them to King's Landing."

"I see, I will have to move up the date for my invasion. Baelish is trying to cause war, let's give him a bit of discredit shall we?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"I want you to send word of Baelish's crimes against the crown."

"What do you mean?"

"The emptying of the Royal Coffers of course."

"It shall be done your grace."

"I am no king yet, do not treat me like one."

"Of course."

The man leaves and Rhaegar plays his harp while he worries of his son.

'_I am coming for you Jon. I will not allow you to die. Not like Elia, Rhaenys, and Lyanna. You will live. I promise.'_

The Bard Prince was about to enter the lion's den, but the dragon doesn't fear an old, complacent lion. 'The Lannister's pay their debts,' they say. Well then it is time to cash in with interest.


	3. Chapter 3: The Journey, the Downfall

**Hello, hope you enjoy this installment of this story.**

**Chapter 2: The Journey, and the Downfall**

3rd Person Pov

Jon Snow was in high spirits. He was asked by the King to be brought to the capital of Westeros. This was more than any bastard child could ever hope for, but here he was. Traveling with the royal party on the way to King's Landing because the King himself invited him. The Northern Bastard, and the only stain of dishonor on Lord Eddard Stark's was going to King's Landing. He could become someone there, maybe even marry a lower born lady and start his own house.

It was more than he could have hoped to dream before. Arya was also in high spirits especially when Jon gave her his present. A thin, small, sword that she called Needle. Jon smiled when she said that.

However while the journey back to King's Landing had started it wasn't all that exciting. They went extremely slowly, and Jon has never been so bored in his life. The King wanted him by his side at almost all times telling him stories of his conquests, military and otherwise, mostly otherwise.

"Now those Naathi women are limber, boy. You should try it sometime. You have tried at least one whore haven't you?"

"No, your grace, I could not bring myself to-"

"-Why she wasn't pretty enough-?"

"-Because I don't want to be the bastard that fathers a bastard. It is different for bastard children your grace."

"Oh, why would it be different?"

"Bastard children don't usually live lives that are as good as mine your grace. I doubt that two bastards would be accepted by Lady Catelyn. She was good enough to accept me. I couldn't ask her to accept another bastard."

"Oh, well, um." He ends up quiet and Jon almost revels in the silence that he has created. However, he knew it was not a good thing. He decided to go back to his father because at least the silence would be comfortable.

"I apologize for Robert. He is an… acquired taste." His father told him, and Jon had to keep from rolling his eyes.

"Yes, and I feel that we're a bit too different. He would get along with Theon better."

"Yes, yes he would. However we weren't allowed to bring him. How do you like the journey so far?"

"It's extremely slow going. I feel like I want to fall asleep while holding the reins."

"Yes, but that's what happens with such a large party. An army is worse."

"I don't doubt it father."

"Yes, please go and check on Arya and Sansa will you. I don't want them to fight too much."

"Yes father."

The bastard goes back towards the family wheel house and shakes his head and the angered sounds coming from it. He goes towards the window and knocks on it. Septa Mordane opens it and gives him a disgusted look.

"Why are you here?" Jon brushed off the Septa's dislike of him. He was used to old crone by now.

"Lord Stark sent me to check on his daughters and make sure that they weren't fighting too much."

"It's Arya."

"As always Septa you try to tame what cannot be tamed." The old woman glares at him. "Lady Sansa! Arya! If you don't stop fighting this instant you will be in severe trouble!" Arya makes an indignant noise.

"But Jon! I can't bear it!"

"You will have to bear it mi'lady. Unless you want father to find out that neither of you can stand a minute of each other. You'll be punished if that happens."

"Fine Jon, I'll just shut my mouth and ignore them."

"Good girl. Thank you for your time mi'lady." Jon then galloped to his father's side.

"So what happened?"

"Arya's wolf blood and Sansa's manners butted heads once again. Hopefully I got Arya to cooperate with the Septa."

"Not obey?"

"Arya is as untamable as the woods father. You can try to tame her but she will always be her own."

"True, you are extremely observant for your age."

"Thank you father."

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Week Later<strong>_

Jon was going looking for Arya when he heard a scream. He ran towards the scene to find Joffrey being bitten while holding a sword in his hand. Arya took his sword and threw it into the river before looking around terrified.

"Lady Sansa! Lady Arya! What's going on here?" Jon ran towards their side. He saw the butcher's boy cower away from everything.

"Mycah and I were playing swords when Joffrey asked to duel us with his real steel sword. He attacked us and knocked us down. Then Nymeria bit him because he was going to hit me with his sword and I threw it into the river."

"Lady Sansa is that true?"

"Um, uh," she stares at both of them seemingly lost and confused before looking at both of them and sighing before saying. "Yes, that is what happened."

"Lady Arya we need to get you to father along with Mycah. Lady Sansa please notify the King, and only the King."

"You vile little bitch! I'll have your head for this." Jon then saw that the prince was obviously in his cups.

"Your highness, you're in your cups. Allow me to escort you back to camp."

"Kill the wolf! And it's bitch of a mistress!"

"Your highness that is for the King to decide. Please, come with me and we'll get your wound tended too."

The boy is screaming and yelling curses and they are greeted by their father's men who escort them to the inn to see the king. The prince goes straight to his glaring mother. The King doesn't have a drink in his hand and their father is next to them along with Sansa.

"Thank the Gods you're alright."

"What happened?"

"I'll tell you what happened that vile little bitch-"

"Could have been killed by you. I am sorry my prince but sword play is not for those who's senses are dulled with summerwine."

"You dare-!"

"Shut up! All of you! Lady Sansa is this true? Was my son drinking summerwine?" Sansa freezes in fear.

"Sansa if you don't tell me or don't corroborate his story Jon will be whipped." Jon looks at Sansa, not pleadingly just looks. Arya focuses on her sister.

"The prince was a little flushed and was drinking summerwine. Then we came upon Arya and her companion banging sticks together and the prince challenged the boy to a duel with his sword. However the two only had sticks and Arya tried to stop him. She was knocked over and he was going to stab her… when Nymeria bit him and forced him away from her. She was just being a good companion and protecting her mistress. Then Jon came upon the scene and asked what had happened. After Arya told him her story he told me to notify the King and he would escort the Prince back."

"Arya do you corroborate this story?"

"I do your grace."

"Those wolves are still dangerous."

"Then we will send them back to Winterfell. There need not be any blood spilt over a child's disagreement."

"My son's blood is spilt."

"Yes it was, but it is a small wound; be glad he didn't have his hand or arm torn off. It was a small bite compared to what a dire wolf is capable of. We will send them back to Winterfell and they will not bother you anymore. I promise you, your grace."

"Do that Ned. Joffrey you will not be having anymore summerwine for the next fortnight. Now get out!"

"Yes your grace."

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Fortnight Later<strong>_

They arrive in King's Landing. Jon is tired and worried for his sisters, and quite fed up with Joffrey lying to everyone. Most people don't think he's truthful but they have to agree with him. Once they get into King's Landing Jon has to compose himself because of the stench. It smells like death, rot, and shit, and it isn't made any better by the warm temperatures. Jon really wishes that he never left Winterfell and the North.

However, before they even entered the Red Keep someone came forward, and told them to go to the Small Council chambers because there has been something found. They follow the King and are greeted by the King's brother. It must be Renly because he didn't look old and he wasn't balding.

"Brother, we have discovered a grave truth."

"Where is that little weasel Baelish?"

"That is just it, your grace. Apparently Baelish has stolen from the royal coffers, emptying them while putting us more and more in debt."

"How much has he stolen?"

"Everything, however we are going to rectify that problem. Baelish's accounts have been given to the Iron Bank to pay for the debts. The revenue from his brothel's will be used to pay off Tywin Lannister."

"Good." Robert said.

"How much were we in debt?" Ned Stark asked.

"6 million dragons. As of now only 1 million dragons." Renly answers.

"1 million dragons is still a large amount."

"Yes it is. However, it will be covered by the brothels which are quite profitable."

"How so?"

"They bring in about1,000 golden dragons a week. He owns about 30 different ones in King's Landing across the Crownlands, and quite a few across the Vale."

"There is also something else," says Varys, "it concerns the death of Jon Arryn. It was not from an illness. He was poisoned by Lysa Arryn, and Baelish provided the poison. He claims that they've been lovers since before she married Lord Arryn."

Jon's eyes widen, along with practically everyone else's. The King gets a dark and furious expression on his face. He knows it won't end well for this Baelish person. He almost feels sorry for them, almost.


	4. Chapter 4: To Begin an Odyssey

**Chapter 3: To Begin an Odyssey**

3rd Person Pov

Jon was sent from the room after the dark anger took its place on the Baratheon King's face. His father told him to check on his sisters, and make sure they were settling in alright. He was directed to the Tower of the Hand by a servant boy. Once there he heard his sister's arguing once again. This had become a regular occurrence ever since their dire wolves were sent away.

"Lady Sansa! Lady Arya!" They turn towards him as he enters the room, trying his best to look disappointed and stern. "Lord Stark has been called to deal with a high profile criminal. A criminal that confessed to killing Jon Arryn, his foster father and great friend. He doesn't need to come back from such a trying event to have his daughter's arguing! Now cease this nonsense and apologize!"

"I do not take orders from bastards." Sansa said glaring at her half-brother.

"Sansa!" Arya screamed while Jon schooled his facial features into hiding the pain he felt.

"I am not ordering you as Jon Snow mi'lady. I am acting as a voice for Lord Eddard Stark, the Hand of the King, and your father. Would you disobey those orders?"

"I will obey my father's orders." Sansa grabbed her skirts, holding her head high, and left the room to her own. Arya came to his side.

"I don't know what is wrong with her. I can't believe she would say that. Why would she?"

"She is the betrothed of the crown prince. She cannot be seen consorting with a bastard. It wouldn't be proper, and she must fit in with her betrothed's people."

"I hate-"

"Be careful about what comes out of your mouth mi'lady. This is a place filled with spies and liars. You will get your tongue removed if you say the wrong thing."

"Yes Jon," the young girl says dejectedly.

"Come let's get you your rooms and get you and your sister ready for dinner."

"What will we have?"

"I have no idea, but I do not doubt it will be good."

"Are you certain?"

"Yes, the castle has to employ the best cooks in Westeros to feed the royal family."

* * *

><p>Eddard Stark was exhausted by the proceedings. He was angry, yes, he was extremely angry. His good-sister killed his foster father in her madness and their childhood friend only exploited that. Robert was ready to tear him apart. However they would try and convict Baelish before he could die.<p>

"He should die Ned!"

"He will your grace, but we must give him a trial. We have the evidence and his confession. We have enough to convict him. Now I must write to my wife."

"Yes go, Ned."

Eddard Stark left and found his daughters and son sitting at the table. Jon was to Arya's left and Sansa to her right. Sansa seemed content in ignoring her two siblings while Jon and Arya chatted. It was about their studies so far and what Arya liked. Jon wouldn't speak his desires or what he liked or disliked. He had learned early on that no one would really listen. He sits down and Jon asks.

"Father, are you okay? What happened with the case?"

"It isn't something I want to dwell on it Jon. It wasn't a good ending for anyone especially for his son."

"You mean our cousin Robert."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you once you have settled in."

"Of course father."

They ate in relative silence and Arya just looked around bored. After dinner he left to his desk and started writing a letter to Catelyn when he heard a knock at the door.

"Father?" The muffled voice of his youngest comes through the door.

"Come in Arya." The young girl comes in and she seems troubled. "What is troubling you little one?" His daughter comes and sits in his lap.

"Sansa is being meaner than usual. I mean I can deal with her being angry at me, but today she took it out on _Jon_. He didn't do anything to her. He just wanted us to stop arguing. She told him that she didn't take orders from bastards. She called him that to his face!"

"I'll speak with her. Now I have to write something to your mother. Run along."

"Yes father," she gave him a kiss on the cheek and left the room. Ned sighed in exasperation. Oh what a problem this could become.

* * *

><p>Rhaegar looked at the reports he was getting and frowned at what Lady Sansa was doing. Of course she was a girl and she didn't know the truth, but it hurt him whenever he got a report like this. It hurt that his son had grown up thinking he was low borne.<p>

He then looked at the reports that he was getting from his subordinates and smiled. They were ready to depart from Essos and go to meet his still loyal bannermen. So he managed his affairs and got ready for departure. His servants had already packed his clothes and he had already had them paid and made sure that his house would be taken care of. They would be employed by House Targaryen and this would be a manse that could be managed by possible heirs and heiress. They were extremely grateful as he had freed most from slavery.

Along with him his own sell sword company was coming with him. Mostly made up of former slaves that he either bought their freedom or saved from death they were extremely loyal. Some were also made up of exiles from Westeros along with some trust worthy bravos. He was also taking along his third wife. A Lysene noblewoman called Dāria Raqagon now Targaryen along with their two children. Elēni was the eldest at the age of 9 and she looked every inch a descendant of old Valyria. Her brother Jaehaerys was only 4 and he didn't know what was going to happen but he seemed content to stay with his family. His eyes were a light purple looking more lavender than anything. His eyes reminded Dāria of her mother Leara who had the same color.

They got onto the boat and Jaehaerys was interested in absolutely everything that he saw and while Elēni was exactly the same she kept her emotions hidden.

"Elēni it's okay to show emotion around family." Dāria told their daughter. She looks up at her mother bashfully before asking every question she can think of at the sailors.

They answer all her questions happily.

'_Jaehossi Uēpossi Arlȳssī, let everything be fine.'_


	5. Chapter 5: Beginning of the End

**Chapter 4: Beginning of the End**

3rd Person Pov

Rhaegar could laugh at how easy it was to get to the Velaryon family Keep. There Dāria and the children would stay until it was safer. Dāria while being able to fight, decided that she should stay with her children. She had to protect them. His reclaiming of the throne was going on without a hitch so far.

Then he made his way to Dragonstone. He told everyone that he was a spice merchant from Lys by the name of Tyraegal Dallaeris. He was welcomed but due to his Targaryen features he was constantly stared at. He was ushered to Stannis' room where he was asked who he was and why he was here. Rhaegar replied.

"I don't usually stop here, but it was on the way to King's Landing and a man wanted passage to here. I don't know why he wanted that but as long as he pays and doesn't cause any trouble who am I to judge?"

Stannis' eyes bugged out and he asked.

"May I meet this man?"

"I don't know where he went. As soon as we docked he disappeared probably to find a wench. If he comes back I'll bring him to you."

"Thank you for your cooperation Dallaeris."

"You are welcome Lord Baratheon."

Stannis due to his paranoia, which was only fueled by the Red Priestess, didn't offer the traditional gifts. That was what made sure that your guest wouldn't violate the guest right. Stannis wasn't the best of hosts it seemed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>That Night<strong>_

Rhaegar woke up from his sleep and let the men from the other boats on to the island and took out Stannis' men besides a former smuggler called 'The Onion Knight'. Stannis was angry and his priestess shocked.

"You violated the guest right!"

"No, I did not because I was never a guest. I wasn't given the offertory gifts that made it so." Stannis sank down in his chair.

"I do not understand. The fires do not lie. A man with dark hair was going to save us."

"Yes, but I don't think that it was Stannis you were seeing."

"Then who is it?"

"I have my suspicions but I will not reveal them to you."

"Why? This is a matter of life and death my lord."

"Yes, but I feel that they are nearer than you think."

With that Rhaegar had conquered Dragonstone and with none the wiser. Now all he had to do was to wait for Baelish's trial to conclude.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In King's Landing<strong>_

Jon Snow didn't acknowledge his half-sisters angry glare or quiet snubbing of him. He was a bastard he had no right to correct someone of higher stature no matter how hurtful it could be towards him. Apparently father had talked to her about the acceptable vocabulary for a young lady, and it didn't include bastard apparently.

"Jon, father wants to see you." Arya told him she looked quite happy.

"Of course mi'lady."

Jon went to his father's solar and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Jon entered quietly and his father gestured him to sit in the seat in front of him.

"May I be so bold as to ask what this meeting is about father? I apologize if I have offended anyone."

"You have not, I just wish to discuss the gift that you have given Arya." Jon freezes. "You aren't in trouble even though I don't exactly like that you encourage her in such pursuits. I know she would find a way. She is like my sister in that respect. However, I must ask that when you can, you must supervise her and her teacher."

"That is more than fair my Lord Hand. Many would have punished me."

"Yes, unfortunately they would have."

"Before me stands Lord Peytr Baelish. He is accused of stealing from the royal coffers during his time as the Master of Coin, and has confessed to murdering Jon Arryn. Do you affirm this Lord Baelish?"

"Yes, I do."

"Are you repentant for your crimes Lord Baelish?"

"If I were to say that it would be a lie, I only regret being caught."

"Why would you wish Jon Arryn dead?"

"Lysa and I have been lovers since we were young. She didn't wish to have her son sent away and asked for poison. I provided it for her. I didn't know that her madness had gotten that bad. I thought that she would abandon it and allow her son to be fostered out. I did not think that she would actually go through with it."

"You do not deny that you gave her the poison?"

"I do not deny it."

"Then you are hereby sentenced to death. With Ser Illyn Payne as your executioner."

Peytr bows his head but internally he cursed the spider for slipping a truth potion into his food and drink this morning. While it had worn off slightly it was still in play. Varys hides his smile underneath his fan. He says nothing more than what would be expected of him in this situation, he is a spymaster after all.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Next Day<strong>_

Peytr Baelish was put to death at the sword of Ser Illyn Payne in a relatively private affair with only the Small Council and a few other lords and ladies watched as his head was removed. The affair was short and not many missed the 'low-born miscreant' as the court called him. That day was also the day Cat arrived.

"Ned!"

"Cat what are you doing here?"

"Someone tried to kill Bran and set the library on fire."

"What? Someone tried to kill a boy? For what reason?"

"I don't know Summer killed the man before he could tell us anything."

"We need proof. Come let us go to Robert."

"I have a friend who can help us. His name is Peytr Baelish."

"He is a criminal who drained the royal coffers and helped your sister murder Jon Arryn."

"What?"

"He is a confessed and executed criminal. We will go to Robert."

Catelyn was left shocked and quiet.

**So I hope you guys like that. Anyways sorry about the long wait. I own nothing.**


End file.
